Lagrimas de tristeza
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: Lagrimas de tristeza, son aquellas que no se pueden evitar, las que se derraman sin consentimiento cuando te invade la melancolía... Amy Rose ¿Quizás se cumplirá su sueño algún día?


**Hola gente, ¿me extrañaron? Se que no… bueno, yo soy Tarah Zen, les traigo un nuevo fic…**

**¡Disfruten!**

**LAGRIMAS DE TRISTEZA.**

**POV AMY.**

Solía ir muy a menudo a los prados de flores de Green Hill con Cream, mi mejor amiga. No solo iba a hacerle compañía, o verla recoger miles de flores para sus coronillas de amistades, también iba a distraer mi mente, de mi amor platónico... Sonic. Aunque no lo crean, era difícil, muy difícil. Pero a veces, solo a veces, lograba distraerme lo suficiente, y lograba calmar esos incesantes pensamientos que rondan mi mente, Sonic no me ama. Tenia que alejar eso de mi, o si no, me volvería loca.

A veces, pensaba que mi amiga tenia una obsesión por las coronillas de flores, las hacia casi automáticamente, y le quedaban muy bien, muy detalladas, y casi perfectas, era como una araña tejiendo sus telas, esto de ir al prado se había vuelto una rutina, Cream, para hacer sus coronas, y yo, para distraerme.

Pero esa tarde, en que esperaba que Cream se apareciera por mi casa para ir al prado... ella no llego.

Preocupada corrí hacia su casa, y me tope con Sonic. Corría a su actual velocidad, pero muchas veces en que lo hacia, me veía.

– ¡Sonic! – grite con una sonrisa que me dividía la cara, no podía evitar sentir el corazón acelerado, que bombeaba sangre a mis oídos, y casi se me salía del pecho por entusiasmo.

Él giro en busca de quien había mencionado su nombre, sin dejar de corre, lo salude, al verme, se puso como siempre, nervioso y desesperado, miro a otro lado, se distrajo, y callo de bruces al suelo.

Corría hacia el preocupada, y muy culpable por haber ocasionado que se callera, el me miro, su mirada se veía desconcertada – ¿estas bien? – le pregunte, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

– ¿A-amy? ¿Que haces por aquí?

Miro a otro lado, sin verme a mi, eso siempre me decepcionara, ¿acaso no soy hermosa? ¿le desagrada mi físico? Nunca me mira directamente, a menos de que este en problemas y deba salvarme, si, deba, porque dudo que quiera hacerlo. El es el héroe, tiene el deber de salvar a todos.

Tuve que controlar el deseo de entrar en llanto – voy a casa de Cream.

El se libero de mi agarre, y se alejo un par de metros de mí, te tiene miedo, me dijo mi subconsciente, me teme. Intente mirarle a sus ojos – es-esta bien... me iré.

Y salió corriendo como un rayo azul – ¡Sonic, espera! ¡No me dejes sola! – sentí el deseo y el impulso de salir tras de él, pero me contuve, primero lo primero, mi amiga Cream.

Camine hasta llegar a su casa, toque tres veces antes de ser recibida por la misma Cream – oh, Hola Amy – me dijo cortésmente e hizo una reverencia.

– hola, Cream. Venia a ver si estabas bien.

La lindura de niña que me miro que sus ojos muy abiertos y enorme me dijo – estoy bien, solo que hoy no iré. Mamá y yo haremos pasteles.

La señora Vainilla, detrás de su hija dice – Hola, Amy ¿quieres unírtenos?

– hoy no – respondo y me marcho. Quería estar sola. Analizar ese comportamiento tan extraño de Sonic. Mi parte optimista me dice que actúa así porque me quiere, es tímido y se siente nervioso, lo comprendo, yo me avergüenzo de las declaraciones que me ha hecho solo por fastidio o bajo presión, pero mi parte pesimista, me grita que no me ama, y solo me quiere fuera de su vida.

De tanto caminar, llego a uno de esos prados que yo y Cream hemos dejado sin flores por hacer tantas coronas que hemos hecho juntas, sonreí para mis adentros, pero estaba triste por el campo, su belleza irradiaba en las flores, y sin ellas, no era un lugar muy hermoso para visitantes, para parejas enamoradas sobre todo.

Me pregunto ¿cuando llegara el día en que Sonic se sincere conmigo, y me diga todo lo que siente? sin omitir detalles, sin importar que sus verdades me duelan, solo quiero la verdad.

Me siento debajo de un árbol, disfrutando su sombra, cierro mis ojos, las lagrimas salen sin ser contenidas... ya no puedo mas.

– _Amy – escucho su voz mencionar mi nombre._

_Al abrirlos, el esta frente a mi, su sonrisa despreocupada se ha borrado de su cara, solo me mira intrigado… preocupado. Limpio esas lagrimas silenciosas que se escaparon de mis ojos, no quería que el me viera llorara. Pero sin embargo, escucho que pregunta "¿Por qué lloras?"_

– _Por nada – respondo, pero una respuesta vacía, no hay nada en ella, cuando volteo a mirarlo, Sonic esta demasiado cerca de mi, lo que hace que mi corazón de un vuelco inesperado y se acelere como en una carrera._

_Una lagrima mas sale de la morada de mis ojos._

– _esto no es por nada – sonríe, su sonrisa que me vuelve loca, y con su dedo limpia la lagrima que se desliza por mi mejilla, es como una suave caricia, un trozo de calor en el frio – ¿que te pasa? Odio que llores._

_No me importa, dejo que las lágrimas salgan sin control. Y exploto._

– _¿¡si odias que llore por que me lastimas tanto!? – Me mira intrigado, alzando ambas cejas y bajando las orejas – por tu culpa lloro… – susurre, tan bajo que estoy segura de que no me escucho – te admiro, eres mi héroe, me salvas de todos, pero ¿Quién me salva de ti?_

_Trate de mirar a otro lado, no quería verle a los ojos… siento que una mano toma la mira y me besa la mejilla. Cuando lo miro, me sonríe "perdóname" susurra, y yo lo hago. No puedo enojarme con el, por mas daño que me haga._

– _Ven conmigo – me carga y corre a su súper velocidad, yo no puedo pensar en más nada, hasta que ya llegamos al lugar donde me lleva. Miro perpleja, el sol se oculta tas unas flores rojas de tulipanes, cientos y cientos de ellas, como un mar infinito, no se sabe donde acaba, ni en donde termina – ¿te gusta? – pregunta._

– _Si – yo asiento – ¡es hermoso! – entonces, por una milésima de segundo, creí escuchar de sus labios un "tu también" pero lo deseche, quizás solo era mi memoria que me jugaba una mala pasada._

– _este es un lugar especial… pensé que te gustaría…_

– _si… jamás pensé que hubiera un campo de flores como este._

– _siento si te daño – dijo entonces, lo mire de reojo, no podía creer que el estuviera diciendo eso, vi su cara, miraba a otro lado, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, y su brazo detrás de su cabeza – nunca quise herirte como lo hago. No lo sabía. Solo quería protegerte… vale, esto es difícil… no hace falta que nadie te salve de mi, porque no volveré a hacerte daño._

– _Sonic…_

_Sus palabras me llegan, tiene que decir la verdad, pues Sonic nunca miente, mi corazón salta de alegría ¡Sonic me ama! ¡Sonic me ama! Me dice, se dice… estoy llorando de nuevo._

– _te hice llorara otra vez – susurro. Antes de que arruinara el momento, le puse los dedos suavemente en los labios, para que no dijera nada más._

– _lloro de felicidad… jamás pensé que tu me dirías eso… ahora quiero preguntarte ¿tu me amas?_

_Sonic se sonrojo aun mas, y comenzó a tardear y retroceder, sin saber que decir, lo suponía, mire a otro lado, dice que no quiere volver a hacerme daño, pero lo hace. Podía ser muy intrépido, muy arriesgado, pero cuando hablaba con mujeres, o mejor dicho conmigo, se ponía tan nervioso que se volvía torpe._

_Ya no tenia que decir una palabra más, había entendido la indirecta. Quiero irme, pero hay algo que no me lo permite._

_Entonces sus tartamudeos toman forma de palabras – ehh… yooo… mmm… – ¿por que le era tan difícil expresarse? Yo lo hago todo el tiempo – T-e amoo… A-amy._

_Levanto la mirada, para encontrarme con la suya, cuya pupilas dilatadas reflejaban que decía la verdad… sin poder controlarlo mas, me lanzo a sus brazos, para sellar con un besos esas palabras que tanto tiempo desee escuchar… Sonic es tímido, tarda en responder, pero lo hace, sus labios torpes demuestran sorpresa, con una incontrovertible mezcla de nervios._

_Sus labios se mueven rítmicos sobre los míos, saboreando mi boca, sus brazos atrevidos por primera vez me corresponde el abrazo, y me uno junto a él, el atardecer, nunca se contempla de igual manera, sino hay un beso._

– _Te amo, Amy Rose – dice sin vacilar, veo en su mirada sinceridad, pero entonces, una gota de lluvia cae del cielo, justo en mi mejilla derecha, el cielo que antes había estado adornado por colores ambarinos y cálidos, ahora esta tormentoso lleno de nubes negras y grises, siento frio, abandono, y ya no estoy en sus brazos…_

Limpio la gota de lluvia, la primera de la tormenta que caerá hoy en Green Hill… abro los ojos, y sigo en el prado, ¿Dónde esta Sonic? Pero me doy cuenta de que todo fue un hermoso sueño, otro sueño, un engaño de mi mente, otro tormento vacío… no puedo evitar las lágrimas, que derramo ahora que estoy sola, para que se mezclen con la lluvia, no quiero que nadie me vea, aunque se que nadie me vera… estoy sola, y Sonic no me ama.

**Y eso fue todo :'( ¿triste? Lo se… me gustan las cosas tristes, lo notaran si revisan mis otros fic (El día en que decidí amarte y Un amor que florece de entre las cenizas :P necesito nombres mas cortos) ¿se merece algún reviews?**


End file.
